


The Night Before the Premiere

by implicated2



Category: Everything Leads to You - Nina LaCour
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-01
Updated: 2014-10-01
Packaged: 2018-02-19 11:35:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 83
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2386868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/implicated2/pseuds/implicated2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The night before the premiere, we drink champagne in Ava's apartment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Night Before the Premiere

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a five-things-in-five-weeks challenge. This is a wee thing, but it is a thing.

The night before the premiere, we drink champagne in Ava's apartment. Ava has champagne flutes now, but only four, so Charlotte takes one of Ava's narrow, stylish water glasses and clinks drinks with each of us in turn--Jamal, Alex, Ava, and me. Tomorrow, the world will meet Ava Garden Wilder, but tonight, she is still only ours. Ava and I toast each other last, and when our glasses meet, the smile she gives me is bright and wide and full of wonder.


End file.
